Total Drama Chaos
by JasperDazzlesMe
Summary: New campers,more money,more challenges...oh my!Chris Maclean is back with another season of TDI!This time,he's accepting SIXTEEN,yes SIXTEEN,new campers to compete for the grand total of one hundred million dollars.No longer accepting applications!
1. Application Form

**Total Drama Chaos**

**A/N: Hey, everybody you guys probably know me as JasperDazzlesMe. I currently came down with the flu and I'm not fully healed yet. In those days I was sick I've decided to no longer continue, "Total Drama MADNESS" I'm really sorry to those who were accepted, but I no longer found the heart to continue it. So, to those who did and did not make it you guys have another chance to make better characters or make improved versions of your older OC's. Whoever makes it to this version of TDI will probably have to wait a long time for me to update, due to the flu that I received. I would also like to thank my little sisters, SakuraBlossoms9815 and CrazedMechanicChick, for being there for me since the day I got sick. I love you guys! Well…you know the drill, fill out the application form and see if you can make it to TDI's newest and most dramatic season yet on, "Total Drama Chaos!!!"**

**Application Form:**

Name: (First and Last)

Age: (15-18)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Clothing-

Normal Attire:

Pajamas:

Bathing Suit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Allergies: (If any)

Paired Up?:

If so, what kind of person?:

Audition Tape:

Challenge Suggestions: (Optional)

Other:

**A/N: Well, that's it! The first 16, GOOD and DETAILED, campers will be selected…so please take your time. Also, I would like to have the list of accepted campers posted by tomorrow as a Christmas gift to all of you guys, so please send in those application forms!!! **

**-JasperDazzlesMe**


	2. The 16 Accepted Campers

**Total Drama Chaos**

**A/N: Well, here are the sixteen campers that have made it into, "Total Drama Chaos," !!! In this chapter, I will list the following 16 teens that made it and then put everyone's profile so everybody has the chance to see which girl/guy they want for their romantic interest. That's it…I think. Oh yeah! I will TRY to update faster, but I still have the flu, my other two sisters also have their own TDI Starring You stories, and we're going to Las Vegas on Sunday and I can't bring my laptop…so it might take a while. But since I really love the encouragement you guys give me I'll try as hard as I can to update before we leave for Las Vegas. That's about it, I hope you guys like my selection of the following campers ^^**

Guys:

1) Russell Figgins- Russian Enforcer (TitanWolf)

2) Carson Jacobs- Smooth Talking Coward (TitanWolf)

3) Vincent Farin- The Quiet Guy (Sahxyel)

4) Matthias Lawrence- Mad Scientist (Ie-maru)

5) Asher Stonewall- Freak/Psycho (The Grim Sleeper)

6) Zachary Martin- The Charming Musician (CrazedMechanicChick)

(**A/N: Because I was short of guys, I decided that instead of 8 guys and girls, I'll accept 6 guys and 10 girls, so those who sent in female campers you had a better chance to get in ^^)**

Girls:

1) Alicia Johnson- Daddy's Girl (Angel360-Devil0)

2) Danielle "Dani" Floyd- The Happy-Go-Lucky But Secretly Demented Psycho (BrrrlJa303)

3) Ophelia Grace Ellis- Hippie Chick (HerEmeraldEyes482)

4) Laney Deadwood- Female Fantasy Gamer (almostnormal94)

5) Lunessa Darkingale- The Spiritual and Fortune Teller (DarkMantha70)

6) Kabran Holler- Emo/Skater (shock collar)

7) Tara Martinez- The Athletic Girl (Cinnamon-Chan)

8) Trisha Reese- The Baseball Chick (CrazedMechanicChick)

9) Veronica Bloom- The Florist (CrazedMechanicChick)

10) Sarah Livingston- The Queen Bee (My Character; JasperDazzlesMe)

**(A/N: No one would send in a bitch or Heather so I had to make one myself…don't worry she won't win…or will she? No, I'm kidding I would NEVER let a Heather win my version of TDI, even is she or he is my character)**

Camper Bio's: 

**1) **name: Russell Figgins

year in high school: senior

stereotype: Russian enforcer

personality: Russell is reserved, he doesn't let his emotions show. he talks with a southern accent when he speaks English but he acts like he only speaks Russian and Carson translates for him to make him seem tougher, he is fiercely loyal to Carson and will protect him no matter what.

Height: 6'7

body/weight: muscular, 300 pounds

hair: brown, short

eyes: blue

normal attire: black muscle shirt, black jeans, black boots.

swimsuit: blue with little pictures of duckies on them.

accessories: Russell has several earrings in his left ear.

likes: Carson, lifting weights.

dislikes: people picking on Carson

phobia: cats

paired up: yes, a girl that is nice and pretty and funny.

audition tape: Carson stands beside Russell, who starts speaking in Russian when he finishes Carson speaks.

"He says watch this" he hands Russell a steel pipe, he bends it in his hands without breaking a sweat. he starts speaking again.

"Russell says that he will crush the completion like he crushed this here bar" he turns and speaks to Russell.

"We make it to the final two you'll let me win right?" Carson asks and Russell nods.

"Good boy" Carson says and the camera fades to black.

**2) **name: Carson Jacobs

year in high school: Junior

stereotype: smooth talking coward

personality: Carson is a chicken, he'll run his mouth and get people bigger then him mad and cause them to attack him, having Russell to step in and beat them up. he's manipulative and self centered, he can get most girls to do what he wants by smiling at them and winking. he has Russell pretend he can speak only Russian and translates it to make him seem cooler.

height: 5'9

body/weight: skinny, 165

hair: long, blond

eyes: green

normal attire: black cowboy hat, purple t-shirt, black jeans and black cowboy boots.

swimsuit: red Speedo

accessories: he has several rings on both hands and a silver steer skull belt buckle.

likes: looking at pretty girls, bossing Russell around.

dislikes: guys talking to girls he likes.

phobia: locked in a room with a bunch of angry jocks from school.

paired up: yes, with a girl that's good looking and really stupid.

audition tape: Carson stands beside a big pile of money.

"This is yours if you let me on your show".

**3) **Name: Vincent Farin

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: That Quiet Guy...

Personality: Friendly, to a point. Vincent isn't the kind of person who will actively make friends unless a person actually approaches him with intentions of becoming friends with him. He is usually quiet, and an observer. Unlike Noah from the original TDI, he isn't pretentious, and has an average IQ. He also has a strong sense of morals, and will not knowingly 'backstab' someone...unless they REALLY deserve it. Quite cunning...

Body Type: Has slight muscle definition, but nothing too eye-catching. Thin.

Skin Color: A lightly brown skin...or tan white, in a medium between the two...

Hair: Black and scruffy, his hair has a sheen to it that makes it look either very moisturized, or very oily. Vincent's hair length would be considered 'long' but the hair only barely covers his ears.

Eye Color: Dark blue. ...Not much else to say.

Height: Six-foot seven.

Weight: One hundred and sixty pounds.

Clothing-

Normal Attire: An old tattered dark-red hoodie-sweater with his white shirt barely visible from the neck-opening. Wears black denim jeans that are not tight or too baggy, with a tear in the right-knee fabric. Wears an old set of used (yet loved) black converse. White socks, and red briefs.

Pajamas: Black sleep-pants with little red bats.

Bathing Suit: Red trunks.

Likes: The color combo of red and black, 'thinking' time, his personal bubble, and track.

Dislikes: Mouthy people, PETA, the color combo of pink and white, and personal-bubble poppers.

Phobia(s): Chiroptophobia (Fear of...Bats?!)

Allergies: He is allergic to penicillin and dog dander.

Paired Up?: I guess..?

If so, what kind of person?: Any, as long as they don't violate any of his dislikes TOO much...

Audition Tape: "Hello, I am Vincent Farin... ... ... ...Err...I'm not one for words. ... ... ...However I am strategic, and I suppose I would like to apply for this 'Reality Show'. I've watched a fair amount of 'Survivor, so I think I could fare well." He looks off-screen for a moment, frowning slightly. "...Actually I don't believe I'll get PICKED for this, but if I do-" His eyes flash in a victorious way, "I'll take it all the way to the final two. After all. Nobody really worries about the quiet guy...until he slips right past everyone's radar. ...Heh." He smirks, then the camera fades out.

Other: Vincent hates nicknames people dub him with. Particularly 'Vinnie'. He doesn't mind 'Vince' but 'Vinny'...No.

**4) **Name: Matthias Lawrence

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Mad Scientist

Personality: Energetic, insanely(literally) curious, off-the-rocker (completely mad), and a romantic

Body Type: lithe

Skin Color: white (albino)

Hair: white

Eye Color: red/pink

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 145 lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: Scientist/doctor over-coat (closed so no shirt really shows) and loose blue-jeans

Pajamas: Red, silky short-sleeve shirt and pants combo

Bathing Suit: red shorts

Likes: reading, exploring, experimenting(beware of explosions), watching and inspecting

Dislikes: Rudeness, cruelty, etc

Phobia(s): Agateophobia- Fear of insanity. (gotten from: #a-) I thought it'd be hilarious

Allergies: chicken

Paired Up?: Yes

If so, what kind of person?: A nice girl that can accept him for who he is (and is not mean/cruel, etc (see: Dislikes)

Audition Tape:

Suddenly, the tape turns on and the first thing you see are wide, possibly insane, pink/red eyes.

"Hello!" the boy's voice chirps.

The boy backs away and the camera focuses in on a boy with all the requirements of being an albino...and belonging in an insane asylum if you really want to dig deep.

"My name's Matthias Lawrence! I'm an up-and-coming scientific prodigy-" you hear an explosion and blue smoke poofs behind the boy, "-who's super-cool skills can do just about anything with any kind of chemical or technological device! Muahahahahahahahahaha!"

After about five minutes of maniacal laughter, in which you hear a woman shouting 'shut up!', the boy finally opens his eyes and focuses them back on the camera lens.

"I really should be considered because of my unique abilities." Matthias continues in a scarily serious voice. "I hope to win and plan on using the money to pay my way into the best university I can find."

Suddenly the boy's face breaks into a wide grin and he waves.

"Tootles!"

The screen goes blank.

**5) **Name: Asher Stonewall

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Freak/Psycho

Personality: Asher is outgoing, cocky, energetic, in-your-face, dangerous and somewhat demented. He easily scares people, even when he's trying not to. He enjoys showing off his disturbing talents to complete strangers, which includes fire breathing, sword swallowing and his ability to lift heavy object by his piercings. He has a high tolerance of pain.

Body Type: Muscular.

Skin Color: Light-skinned, his face and body is covered in dragon and tribal tattoos.

Hair: Long, shaggy, black hair with red and orange streaks.

Eye Color: Red (Actually sky blue, he wears contacts.)

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 227 lbs

Clothing-  
Normal Attire: Ripped black t-shirt with blood-red dragon design. Dog collar. Spiked wristbands. Studded belt. Black and red bondage pants. Black combat boots. A lot of chains (not necklace chains, hardware store chains). Whole lot of piercings (Earrings, nose rings, lip rings, tongue piercings, eyebrow piercings, nipple piercings.)

Pajamas: Black fishnet shirt, black and grey pajama bottoms

Bathing Suit: Black board shorts with flames

Likes: Fire, dragons, motorcycles, paintball, gambling, heavy metal, anything extreme.

Dislikes: Know-it-alls, Pop music (especially boy bands), school, wearing suits and ties, boring stuff.

Phobia(s): Snow

Allergies: None

Paired Up?: Sure, if you want to.

If so, what kind of person?: Someone who's comfortable with his freakishness

Audition Tape:  
(Asher is standing barefoot in front of a long bed of hot coals)  
"All right guys, you getting this? Awesome. Here we go."  
(He begins to calmly walk on the coals. When he gets to the end of the coals, he grabs the camera.)  
"And that's why you should pick me for Total Drama Island!! Not impressed? Fine!!"  
(He shoves the camera back to his friend, takes off his shirt and attaches chains to his nipple rings. He then attaches the other ends to a cinder block and easily lifts it.)  
"Booyah!! Can any of the other contestants do that? Thought so!!"  
(Turns off the camera)

Other: He has a forked tongue. His talents include fire breathing, fire eating, sword swallowing, chainsaw juggling, walking over hot coals and lifting/pulling heavy objects by his piercings. Due to his first attempt at fire eating, he can no longer taste foods.

**6) **Name: (First and Last) Zachary Martin

Age: (15-18) 17

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Charming Musician

Personality: Unlike most teens, he's more of a calm, cool, and mysterious guy. He does a fair share of flirting, but he's a huge gentleman to the girl he likes.

Body Type: He's slightly muscular, but not overly buff.

Skin Color: Naturally tanned

Hair: Zachary has shaggy brown hair, which is styled so it looks perfectly messy.

Eye Color: Green; similar to those of an emerald

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 160 lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: Zachary's clothing consists of the following; a black t-shirt that says the name of his band, "Mysterious Souls," in white letters, black and white surfer shorts, and black skater shoes

Pajamas: As for pajamas, he wears his regular black boxers.

Bathing Suit: When he swims, Zachary sports black and white trunks, which is remotely similar to his surfers shorts.

Likes: Music, rock, his guitar, and swimming

Dislikes: Rap, hip-hop, and cheerleaders

Phobia(s): Cheerleaders

Allergies: (If any) Peanuts

Paired Up?: Sure

If so, what kind of person?: Its up to you J

Audition Tape: The camera shows a male with shaggy brown hair tuning a black acoustic guitar. The male looks up and asks, "Is it on?" The camera goes up and down, in a nodding motion. "Hey TDI producers, I'm Zachary Martin or Zach for short. I became Leshawna's step brother only a year ago and in that year we've grown really close. "The male says smoothly, his voice like velvet. "I want to be on your show because I would like to use the money to spend some quality time with my sister on a cruise." Zach says, flashing a smile at the camera. The camera is turned around and you see Leshawna, one of the contestants that competed at the previous season. "Hey ya'll, if you pick my

step brother you won't regret it!" the loudmouth exclaims. And with that the tape ended.

Other: In his band, he's the lead vocalist and guitarist. Also, when he REALLY wants to win a girl over, he'd serenade (insert name here) He is also Leshawna's step brother.

**7) **Name: Alicia Johnson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Daddy's Girl

Personality: Shy except when around friends and people she trusts. When around friends, she is very bubbly and lively and a very kind, sweet girl (more on my profile 'Kay?).

Body Type: Thin and lean

Skin Color: A shade lighter than Heather's skin tone.

Hair: Sleek and straight light blonde hair that goes to her mid-back, no bangs, usually worn down. Occasionally up in a ponytail or in a bun.

Eye Color: Deep-Sea blue

Height: Around 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs.

Normal Attire: Pink spaghetti strap top and denim blue short shorts. She wears white sneakers with pink stripes on them.

Pajamas: Pink baby doll top with sky blue pajama bottoms

Bathing Suit: Blue and white checkered bikini

Likes: Making friends, shopping

Dislikes: Manipulative people, getting extremely filthy

Phobia(s): Singing, speaking, or performing in public

Allergies: None.

Paired Up?: Whatever you choose.

If so, what kind of person?: Someone like Trent. Someone who can bring out her other personality permanently.

Audition Tape: You see sky blue walls and a pink bed with a white gossamer canopy and white bedposts. In front of it is a wooden chest that stands out compared to the light color of the rest of the room. Then you hear a woman's calm voice beckoning, "Arthur, let's go." Despite her father yelling, "ALICIA! WE'RE OFF TO MIT! WE'LL BE BACK AT 10 PM!" Then a door slams and a car drives off. Another door slams and a girl walks in from the left and sits down on the chest. She has her hands on her lap, folded as though she is nervous. It also shows on her face. After a deep breath in and out, she looks into the camera. "Whoops, I left the camera on for a bit long." She has a British accent. "Well, I have to do this while my parents are gone. They don't know that I'm auditioning for Total Drama Chaos. I feel that I had to stand on my own if I'm ever going to survive in the real world, and this is the closest I'm going to get for a while. I can't survive on my parents' money forever!" She laughs. It is light and airy. But then her face changes back to a calm, yet sad look. "There's not much to really be said about me. I was born in England, but I moved with my family to Massachusetts when I was five. They are now professors at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. But enough about them. I'm very shy, but just give me a day or two, I'll warm up to the others. I'm on my school's lacrosse team and I'm very good at winter sports. I'm a member of the Springfield Ski Club and I'm very good at snowboarding. Such a shame it isn't winter..." her head moves slightly to the right as she deeply sighs, then stares back at the camera and flips her blonde so it is all on her left shoulder. "I'm very good at singing, but I'll never do anything on a stage." She proceeds to close her eyes and sing "Little Bo Peep". "I have to close my eyes; it's nerve wracking to even be singing to a video camera! Yes, I get nervous very easily, but I hope that isn't a problem. Well, I hope you pick me for Total Drama Chaos!" She smiles sweetly, reaches her right hand to the camera, and the screen goes blank.

Other: What she doesn't mention in her audition tape is that she has an older and prettier sister named Zoe who graduated from Harvard a year ago. She also doesn't mention that she is an average student at school, and that her parents are almost never home due to their jobs. She has been under the care of nannies until she was 13. At that point, her parents started leaving her home alone. Throughout her life, her parents have tried to teach her as best as they could, but found that information didn't really stick as much as when they were teaching Zoe. Her parents soon saw that Alicia was only going to be an average student, and she has thusly performed at such a level. But Alicia is enrolled in Phillips Exeter Academy and is neither failing nor exceeding wildly like Zoe was when she went to Exeter. Alicia is just getting an average A in all of her classes. She only truly exceeds in her lacrosse team. That might seem good to other people, but to Alicia's parents, they see a great disappointment, but they still love their daughter anyways. Alicia's father spoils her, but not to such an extent that Alicia expects everything to be handed to her on a silver platter. As a result of her parents loving her sister more than her, which is somewhat true, Alicia has developed a H-U-G-E superiority complex that leads to her shyness. It is kept very well hidden from her friends, but not from strangers. She forgets to mention that she doesn't like her name ("Alicia. It's too stuffy and posh and proper.") and prefers to be called Alice or AJ. She also forgets to mention that she is extremely analytical, observant, and thoughtful.

**8) **Name: (First and Last): Danielle "Dani" Ffloyd (yes, with two Fs)  
Age: (15-18): 16  
Gender: Female  
Stereotype: The happy-go-lucky but secretly demented psycho  
Personality: Cheerful, loyal yet somewhat (very) crazy, hyper, romantic, loud, generous but occasionally conceited, changes moods frequently (from happy to mad to sad, then back to happy), possibly bi-polar, tends to develop crushes on people very quickly, smarter than most people expect, loves explosives, ends up in horrible relationships, carries around a fake skull and calls it Wilber  
Body Type: Fairly normal, kind of skinny  
Skin Color: Tan  
Hair: Very long, brown with purple highlights, usually in a ponytail with a bun at the top of her head, really frizzy when wet  
Eye Color: Hazel (often looks red in the right light)  
Height: Around 5'6"  
Weight: Not sure (petite)  
Clothing-  
Normal Attire: Baby blue t-shirt with yellow smilie faces, black jean shorts  
Pajamas: Black tank top, navy blue baggy pajama pants  
Bathing Suit: Yellow camouflage two-piece with brown sandals  
Likes: Friendly people, people who accept her, dressing up in ridiculous looking outfits (she loves Halloween!), speaking with a fake English accent, playing chess, watching the water at night, talking non-stop, screaming pointlessly, randomly hugging her friends, setting off fire works, hijacking vehicles, stalking people, sneaking out at night, freaking out her enemies, dancing and singing (though she's not all that good at it), acting (which she actually is good at), writing, landslides (don't ask why), quiet people (they're fun to play with!), obscure movies and video games, retro stuff  
Dislikes: Rude people, being alone for long periods of time (unless she's going to sleep or in a bad mood), bad movies, people who bash her hobbies, people who insult things or people without knowing them  
Phobia(s): Fear of being physically constrained for long periods of time (like in a straight-jacket).  
Allergies: (If any): None (that she knows of)  
Paired Up?: Not yet ;)  
If so, what kind of person?: Could be with anyone she gets along with (but they have to share at least one of her hobbies)  
Audition Tape: I should be on the show because, well, I'm fun, I make people laugh, and I'm not afraid to let loose! *starts dancing* Plus, I can sing! *starts singing horribly, making nearby witness cover their ears and run away* Please let me on the island! Pretty please! *makes puppy dog eyes* I'll do ANYTHING to be on the show, I mean anything! I CAN BE ON THE SHOW, I'M PERFECT FOR IT! *crawls on the cameraman's leg, clinging to it and freaking him out*

**9) **Name: Ophelia Grace Ellis

Gender: Female

Stereotype: Hippie Chick

Personality: Very easy-going, daydreamer, calm, has a calming affect on other people...(LIKE JASPER FROM TWILIGHT! Ahh! I love Twilight!)

Body Type: Very petite; short and thin; small chest and has a little bit of hips.

Skin Color: Fair, but still has a natural glow...

Hair: Long thick, golden blonde and straight with a hint of big waves.

Eye Color: light brown mixed with topaz.

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 95 lbs.

Clothing-

Normal Attire: A flowy off-white shirt with a floral light brown ribbon tied just under the bust (so it's tight on the chest but loose on the tummy), medium-dark jeans, plain brown sandals (like Bridgette's), a thin brown cloth headband that wraps around the head, with bronze embellishments on it, antiqued-silver and nickel rings on her left index finger, right ring finger, and right thumb.

Pajamas: a tight beige vintage tee shirt with a large, light, sea foam green peace sign on the front, long loose matching sea foam green pants with a beige ribbon draw-string around the waist.

Bathing Suit: a bright indigo one piece key-hole style bathing suit. She pulls half of her hair up when she wears her bathing suit.

Likes: Peace, animals, color, gay rights (her best friend, Jeremy is gay, and is often ridiculed...), Tootsie Pops, reading, writing, singing, dancing

Dislikes: Mean people, blood, cruelty to animals, cruelty to humans, lying, cheating, gossip, secrets, fakes

Phobia(s): Blood...very queasy...

Allergies: None found yet...

Paired Up?: You can pair her up with anyone as long as they're cute, sweet, and love trees!

If so, what kind of person?: Caring, Kind, kind of ditzy but is still very smart,

Audition Tape: Shows her in the middle of a "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur Rally" wearing a cardboard black bar around her neck, and around her hips. Lol.

Other: Ophelia Grace Ellis is basically your average everyday teenager, that is, if you go to rallies, shop at vintage stores, and hate rap music... Ophelia loves all music (except rap!), animals, and tries her hardest to express her views to everyone...who cares. She loves her single mother, Janet, and mostly everyone around her. Her favorite color is blue, and favorite animal is a panda bear. She is a vegetarian.

**10)** Name: (First and Last) Laney Deadwood

Age: (15-18) 16

Gender: female

Stereotype: female fantasy gamer!

Personality: she is a loner and can't cope with reality. She's a tad shy but inside she is totally sweet.

Body Type: she has a flat but and a decent sized chest. and she's average height.

Skin Color: a mix between Italian(mom) and English(dad)

Hair: shiny dark brown hair but wears it in a ponytail.

Eye Color: dark brown

Height: 5'7

Weight: umm...119

Clothing-

Normal Attire: she wears light jeans and white sneakers with a D&D Shirt(ok I really don't know what type of online games are there in real life so sorry if it sucks)

Pajamas: Purple flannel pajamas

Bathing Suit: a modest black one piece.

Likes: online games, the color purple, and her iPod

Dislikes: mean girls and people who don't get her.

Phobia(s): horses

Allergies: (If any) Roses

Paired Up?: Sure...whatever you want(:

If so, what kind of person?: A guy who is not afraid to talk to her and figure out who she is on the inside.

Audition Tape: (you hear a woman's voice in the background yelling) "LANEY IF YOU DON'T TRY TO MAKE SOME FRIENDS YOU ARE GOING TO DIE ALONE! SO GET YOUR BUTT UP AND AUDITION FOR THIS REALITY SHOW SO YOU CAN MEET NEW PEOPLE!" (you hear this small voice) "Fine mother, I will do this lame reality show."(you see a pretty girl sitting down in front of the camera and stare at it for awhile) "you know I could care less about your reality show right? But since my mom says I need to meet new people because the people online are not real just some old, fat, horny guys prowling for teenage girls."(she finishes and stares at the camera some more) "oh yeah, pick me for the new season of TDI!"(then she gets up and leaves)

Other: 2 years ago while going to a friends house she was attacked and she didn't tell anybody. She has been living in her computer (not literally) ever since so she won't have to deal with her inner demons.

**11)** Name: Lunessa Darkingale

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Spiritual and Fortune Teller (Believes in the dead)

Personality: Kind, Uptight at times, brave, and crazy

Body Type: She in the middle

Skin Color: Tan

Hair: Black with neon purple streaks

Eye Color: dark blue

Height:6"1

Weight:115 lbs

Clothing-She wears gothic like clothes

Normal Attire: black and white striped blouse, black skirt, black boots

Pajamas: white t-shirt, black PJ shorts

Bathing Suit: black bikini

Likes: telling fortunes, skateboarding, acting, and singing

Dislikes: when people mess with the dead.

Phobia(s):ice skating

Allergies: None

Paired Up?: Sure!

If so, what kind of person?: Someone who is nice and talented (Like Trent)

Audition Tape: Hey! I'm Lunessa, the oh so spiritual. I'm just practicing my beliefs in the dead right here in this graveyard.-hums- Anyways, I would love to be on Total Drama Chaos because of those who have a lot of detail and have challenges waiting in store. If I win, I win. If I lose, I lose. But what matters is, that for someone as spiritual as me, my future will be quite bright on here!

Other: She has psychic powers

**12)** Audition Tape: A girl comes out from the shadows in the corner and begins to talk to the camera. She is wearing An extremely tight camouflage Baby t and low rise jeans with holes in the knee's and they have black and red spray paint on them. She has two right eyebrow piercings.(smaller then larger.) Her hair is Blond with blue highlights going through it and hot pink tips. As well as angle cut bangs that covers her left eye.  
"Why should you pick me for this season of Total Drama Island?" she said in an edgy tone. "First off I got a Rockin' name! Kabran, how often can you say; the next marshmallow goes to Kabran. Or Kabran wipes the competition out? Not very often." Kabran looks at the camera and pouts her lips at it. "And, I'm pretty good lookin' If i do say so myself!" said Kabran. "Plus I am not your typical girl., I am a girl that could care less what people think about me. I dominate in debates especially controversial ones. I can play guitar and the oboe. I sing. And i don't have a boyfriend. I pull pranks all the time. I've been to jail a few times. And I go to church every Sunday. " Kabran smiles then starts to cry. Her nose and around her eyes turn red and her voice is Shaky. "And I really need to get away from home. It was only One and A half Years ago that my dad was killed in a train accident. I have been afraid of trains ever since. My dad was my moms li... life." Kabran stutters and her eyeliner and mascara runs down her face as she continues. "So to try and forget him and stop mourning she married a real jerk. He is very abusive...to.. to me, But my mom loves him. I just need to get out of the house and into a somewhat stable environment. And to make matters worse my mom is contemplating an abortion! Please.." Kabran stops talking and takes a few deep breathes. She gets a tissue and wipes her face clean. She looks down to see all her make-up on the tissue. She presumes to talk. "Great! Now I'm gonna have to put all that back on." she laughs, and she smiles a tragic smile and you can see in her eyes that she is trying to forget and move on but she is so unhappy there. She grabs her eyeliner and starts to apply it. She uses the lens of the camera as a mirror. "So... I... I think you'd have to be a fool not to pick me. I have everything you need. So pick Kabran and you won't regret it!" She hears a door open and quickly shuts off the camera.

Name: Kabran Holler

Age: 17

Gender: female

Stereotype: emo/skater

Personality: Funny, (can easily crack jokes, talk smack, and comebacks) really nice if your nice to her, but if your not watch out, Friends with everyone, and kind of mysterious. Does not like being told what to do! Is a Christian! She also hunts, and sings and plays the Oboe! She also is deeply in love with music! Serious prankster, she has even gone to jail a few times for some harmless pranks. Her friends bailed her out though.

Body Type: short, curvy, not a stick, not fat

Skin Color: white but has good tan

Hair: Straight blonde hair, with blue highlights and pink tips, goes little past her mid back, Hair is down. And it is angle cut so she has her left eye is covered with her bangs!

Eye Color: dark brown

Height:5 ft

Weight:100lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: A camouflage tight baby-tee, jeans that have holes and red and black spray-paint on them, and skater shoes that are black and red plaid, one lace is correct the other is backwards(the bow is at the bottom!) She also has two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow. They go small to large.

Pajamas: Camouflage cheer leading shorts, a extremely tight white t-shirt that in neon green letters say nighty night, i'll bite. all hair except bangs is up when she sleeps

Bathing Suit: dark purple bikini with neon green alphabet letter all over the two pieces

Likes: Hunting, meat (could never be a vegetarian) music, playing oboe, singing, acting, skateboarding, and using spray paint to do graffiti on things

Dislikes: Her step dad, her mom, bullies, snobs, and anyone who would hurt there kid!

Phobia(s):Being alone, trains, wolves

Allergies: (If any) none

Paired Up?: yes

If so, what kind of person?: some one who will protect her from her step dad, and who will be there for her, and be patient with her

History:: Her dad was killed in a train wreck when she was 10 and, now her mom avoids the subject. Not to mention she got married to a real jerk, and doesn't like her, is abusive, and keeps threatening to send her to military school, oh and to make matters worst her moms pregnant(with twins, and wants an abortion)

**13)** Application Form:

Name: (First and Last): Tara Martinez

Age: (15-18: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Athletic Girl

Personality: Nice, outgoing, Happy-Go-Lucky

Body Type: Average Height, and Average Weight.

Skin Color: Tan

Hair: Brown hair reaches mid-back. Usually in a ponytail

Eye Color: Forest Green

Height: 6 ft.

Weight: 97 lbs.

Clothing- Open blue hoodie, green tee, denim shorts that reach her knee, blue sandals.

Normal Attire:

Pajamas: Blue short sleeve shirt with a soccer ball in the center, and green baggy sweats.

Bathing Suit: blue bikini top, and green shorts.

Likes: Soccer, Surfing, Tennis, Ice skating, and Softball.

Dislikes: Mean People, Know-It-Alls, Snobs.

Phobia(s): Spiders

Allergies: (If any): None

Paired Up?: Yeah

If so, what kind of person?: A nice guy that also does sports.

Audition Tape: Tara is ice skating, and someone is taping her she says "Hey I'm Tara, I would like to be in TDI, because I love challenges, and to meet new people.." She keeps skating and someone says "Tara, watch out!" She looks and bangs into the wall, and falls. People come to help as the screen goes black.

Other: She could be a real klutz sometimes.

**14) **Name: (First and Last) Trisha Reese

Age: (15-18) 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Baseball Chick

Personality: Trisha is very outgoing and fun to be with. She doesn't hesitate to express what she feels so people know when to avoid her or not. Luckily to those who are friends with her, Trisha is rarely ever angry. She also likes to flirt, but only on the guys she likes.

Body Type: She a slender build, but is a bit muscular due to the baseball games she'd participated in.

Skin Color: Naturally tanned

Hair: Trisha has long, wavy chestnut brown hair which she always wears in a ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face.

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 142 lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: Trisha's clothing consists of the following; a tight-fitting baseball t-shirt (the sleeves are navy blue, while the body part is white) that compliments her slender body, slightly ripped black capris, and white sneakers.

Pajamas: For sleeping attire, she leaves her baseball shirt on and instead of her capris, Trisha wears black shorts.

Bathing Suit: A classic strapless bikini top and matching black and white board shorts.

Likes: Baseball, sports, and music

Dislikes: Pink, yellow, and bitches like Heather

Phobia(s): Bees

Allergies: (If any) None

Paired Up?: Sure ^^

If so, what kind of person?: Its up to you

Audition Tape: The camera shows a brunette in a baseball field, holding a bat. She quickly notices the camera and waves. "Hey TDI or TDC producers! My name is Trisha Reese, and I'm auditioning for Total Drama Chaos because I want to build my own baseball studio, which I hope to soon play in." Trisha smiles. "Okay, I'm ready!" she exclaims as she gets into batting position. A baseball is thrown and Trisha hits it; the ball going so far it wasn't in sight anymore. "So if you want a huge baseball fan who is very athletic, I'm your gal!" Trisha winks at the camera as the tape ends.

Other: Umm…I think that's about it, but if I forgot something I'll PM you about it.

**15) **Name: (First and Last) Veronica Bloom

Age: (15-18) 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Florist

Personality: Well, Veronica is very outgoing and straightforward, but can be quiet at times. Despite her personality, she protests a lot, usually to help a friend in need. What some people don't know is that, Veronica is very intelligent and has a vast amount of knowledge of flowers. Besides flowers, she can tell if one is nice or not just by looking at (insert name here). The same with a person's profession.

Body Type: Her body is pretty average, but she occasionally runs a mile early in the morning before she has to work in her flower shop.

Skin Color: White

Hair: Veronica has soft honey blonde hair, which can be mistaken for a light brown. Her hair falls above her shoulders and is perfectly straight.

Eye Color: Light Green, similar to those of Bridgette's

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 138 lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: For her everyday clothing, Veronica wears a white polo, over it a light pink sweater that stops near her elbows, dark blue capris, and to finish of her outfit she sports red wedges.

Pajamas: A soft grey cashmere sweater to keep warm, and white shorts.

Bathing Suit: A modest red tankini with a few designs of white roses.

Likes: Flowers, animals, plants, and bees

Dislikes: Anything that pollutes the Earth

Phobia(s): Dogs

Allergies: (If any) Peanuts

Paired Up?: Sure

If so, what kind of person?: Its up to you :)

Audition Tape: A girl with short honey blonde hair is shown in a flower shop. The female looks up and gives the camera a small smile. "Hi, I'm Veronica Bloom and I want to be in Total Drama Chaos because I, unlike most teens auditioning, just want to experience the thrills and excitement I'm soon to encounter." Veronica explains as an elderly woman comes up to the counter, where Veronica is currently standing. "Hold on, this will just take a second." she says to the camera and then returns her attention to the woman. "Oh! Flowers for your husband….I'm very sorry…I'm sure your husband was a great man." Veronica says empathetically as she gives the woman a bouquet of white lilies. The elderly woman hands her some money but Veronica returns it, "Don't worry it's all on me." she says with a smile. The woman thanks her and leaves the shop. "Like I was saying, if I lose I will leave with my head held high and if I win, I will donate it to charity. I hope you guys pick me, bye!"

Other: None that I know of

**16) **Name: (First and Last) Sarah Livingston

Age: (15-18) 17

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Queen Bee (**cough** Bitch **cough**)

Personality: Seven words; exactly like that snobby little bitch, Heather.

Body Type: Sarah has a perfect body, with curves in ALL of the right places.

Skin Color: Naturally Tanned

Hair: Her hair is a platinum blonde which falls all the way down her butt.

Eye Color: A piercing dark blue

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 130 lbs

Clothing-

Normal Attire: For her clothing, she wears a super tight white tank top which shows her belly button, a black mini skirt, and black stilettos.

Pajamas: As for sleeping wear, Sarah sports a white night gown.

Bathing Suit: A very tight white bikini to flaunt her perfect figure.

Likes: Herself, money, and being in control

Dislikes: Not getting her way, and most people

Phobia(s): Getting her shaved off

Allergies: (If any) Peanuts

Paired Up?: No way!

If so, what kind of person?: If she DOES get paired up….IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!

Audition Tape: The camera shows a blonde fanning herself with cash. "If you accept me, my daddy will demand your bosses for a big raise and of course I'll bring lots of drama!" the blonde says with a snotty British accent.

Other: Sarah has a British accent which she received from her parents.

**A/N: Well that's everyone! Both dudes and dudettes look at each profile and send me a PM who'd you like to be paired up with!!! Remember there isn't an even amount of people, so you might not get paired up with the man/woman of your dreams… and I apologize in advance. Anyways, I'll try my very hardest to update before we leave, but I'm sure I won't be able to get the arrival chapter up fast enough, so I'm sorry again. Bye for now!**

**-JasperDazzlesMe**


	3. Author's Note

**Total Drama Chaos**

Hey, guys!!! I'm sorry for not updating for a week, but I forgot to mention that I won't be back until today. So, I'm very sorry for leaving that out. I just got back from Vegas and I was hugging my laptop for at least an hour because I haven't used a computer in days. And if you comment saying you saw my anonymous review on a certain story, well I couldn't really update because the computer in Vegas only lets me use it for 20 minutes…so it was pretty useless. Anyways, I'll update in a week or so because I go back to school in one day and all that, so I hope you guys understand. Bye for now!

-JasperDazzlesMe


End file.
